


March Madness

by kaige68



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Double Drabble, M/M, March Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from <a href="http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://haldoor.livejournal.com/"></a><b>haldoor</b>, <em>How about House/Wilson, basketball?</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	March Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Reward drabble for [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor**.

“Come on! It’s _March Madness_!” His eyes went wide with the term.

“Since when do you care about NCAA tournaments?” Wilson tried to roll over, seeking a spot to sleep where he couldn’t hear House.

“It’s a great example of sportsmanship-”

“And you’ve got money on a set of brackets.?” He flopped onto his back, giving in to the inevitable.

“I don’t have to win, that Oncology nurse of your’s is 7 years undefeated anyway. I just have to beat Foreman. I have a curse, if I don’t watch them, my team won’t win.”

“I covered your clinic hours so you could watch a basketball game?” House shrugged and turned on the TV. “I haven’t slept in 36 hours because of a patient you should have had, and you are keeping me awake for a game?”

“I’ll call Cuddy. Tell her you won’t be in tomorrow.” The crowed on the television roared.

“I have appointments-”

“It’s starting, will you get me a beer, and some chips?”

“I am handcuffing you to the bed this weekend.” _And leaving you there while I go out for a run._ He got out of bed and headed for the kitchen.


End file.
